Reencuentro
by Lenayuri
Summary: Cuando Dantalion es invocado no puede creer que se ha topado con el descendiente de Solomon; sin embargo, algo no va bien con aquel reencuentro. ¿Por qué no le recuerda? [Pre-Yaoi]


**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Advertencias**: Posible spoiler del anime. Pre-yaoi [bien, Dantalion piensa firmemente que William _es_ Solomon, no sólo como su descendiente]

**Nota**: La mayoría de lo que escribí aquí son mis propias percepciones sobre éste manga/anime. El primer capítulo me dejó fangirleando y no pude evitar escribir esto porque, según yo, es lo que percibí que Dantalion sintió al conocer a William.

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Pudo haber sido un accidente o tal vez era algo que estaba predestinado a ocurrir porque a Dantalion, el Gran Duque, le importaba un rábano. Lo único que le interesaba era haber sido _liberado_ –por decirlo de alguna manera– de ese sello que le retenía en aquel lugar.

Todo había sido culpa de Solomon y ahora que estaba libre, podía seguir con su meta: ser el Rey de los Demonios.

Sin embargo el descendiente de Solomon no era exactamente lo que él había esperado. ¡Ni siquiera le reconocía! Y lo más importante ¡no le creía en lo absoluto! Él, como todo demonio respetable, había hecho una gran entrada al ser invocado, se presentó y expuso ser el mejor para ser elegido como el siguiente rey ¡y el muy idiota había llamado a la policía para que le encarcelaran! ¡A él! ¡Un demonio! Qué desfachatez.

Pero, aunque tratase de ocultarlo, se sentía decepcionado.

Muy en el fondo esperaba que _William_ le reconociera, que recordara quién había sido y lo que habían compartido. En cambio, lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue… nada.

No creyó nunca sentirse así, después de todo era un demonio y uno muy poderoso. Y precisamente por eso quería que Solomon, no, que William le viera ahora y se sintiera orgulloso de él. Quería que, como antes, le sonriera y dijese palabras que hicieran latir su inexistente corazón –su corazón de demonio.

Cuando llegó a su mansión en las profundidades del infierno, no se imaginó que se encontraría con que Gilles de Rais tenía sus sucias manos de demonio de cuarta sobre _su_ William. _El muy maldito_.

—¡No le pongas las manos encima!— gritó Dantalion al momento de poner un pie en el claro, atacando al otro demonio que dejó caer a William. Lo atrapó sin problemas y un sentimiento de posesión brotó de su ser —¡Él es mío!

Nunca, en los siglos que llevaba de vida –o lo equivalente en un demonio– había sentido aquello, tal vez sólo con Solomon. Incluso sus palabras le sorprendieron un poco, pero no parecía incorrecto. Y aún así… ¡el mocoso de William no le daba las gracias por haberle salvado la vida! ¡Y seguía sin creerle!

Ese mocoso definitivamente iba a estresarlo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en eso, porque Gilles volvió a atacarle –destruyendo su mansión por segunda vez. William estaba en peligro y al estar junto a él no podía usar otro ataque que no fuese un escudo, por eso pidió a su mayordomo que se lo llevara. Al sentir que podía atacar sin problemas, lo hizo, sintiendo el poder de aplastar a aquel demonio de ojos púrpura. Pero éste comenzó a recordarle su pasado, uno que le atormentaba desde el comienzo de su vida como demonio.

Su poder se desbordó.

Sabía que estaba mal, que era peligroso hacer aquello –no por él, sino por el _humano_ en su mansión– pero no podía detenerse, no _quería_ detenerse hasta acallar al otro demonio, hasta cerrar su boca para siempre.

—¡Detente, Dantalion!— fue el grito que le trajo de vuelta. _No puede ser_, pensó el demonio.

Cuando Gilles se fue, Dantalion se acercó hasta William, le tomó de la muñeca y sin pensarlo le llamó —¡Solomon!

—¿Eh? ¡Mi nombre es William Twining—

—¡No! Tú eres…— y a pesar de la réplica del joven, él sabía… sabía que era Solomon. Tal vez sus memorias estaban dormidas y tarde o temprano despertarían y le recordaría, porque para Dantalion, él siempre sería Solomon y haría que le recordara.

* * *

**Nota**

Y al final, no pude incluir a los lindos mayordomos. Adoro al mayordomo de Dantalion... pobre, William siempre le dice cabra. xD

¡Gracias por leer! Y ya veremos qué viene más adelante *-* -mientras, leeré el manga-


End file.
